1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clipboard ballistic shields and more particularly pertains to a new clipboard ballistic shield for inhibiting a head and a torso of an officer being impacted by bullets fired from a gun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of clipboard ballistic shields is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that allow the device to illuminate an area in front of an officer carrying the device and providing ballistic shielding from rounds fired at the officer. Additionally, the device should include strobe lights that flash high intensity light in from of the officer to blind an assailant.